ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Galnoth64
Careful Just wantd to say something before the Admins do. You can't posted anything copyrighted on here. The card is fine, but the picture of the card has to go. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Probably doing this wrong, but what else is new, right? Thanks for the talk page creation.Boundbyword (talk) 18:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Request To anyone who feels up to creating a card for me - The card: Shark Drake, as it stands is my favorite number, however his chaos form? Not so much. If someone could help me think of a redesign of his form that'd be great. Galnoth64 (talk) 03:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You mean like a Ranked-Up Number? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 03:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 I guess, personally though I have the same problem with Ranked-Up Numbers that i did with Assualt modes (// Mainly creating upgrades that were only playable with that S/T) Galnoth64 (talk) 03:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. You want an alternate Chaos Number variant (4 Rank 4), right? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 03:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 Yup, exactly right. Galnoth64 (talk) 03:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, um, do you have some sort of idea of the Chaos Number that you need help improving or you need help in forming said idea (sorry if this sounds confusing/condescending) RankUpMagic212 (talk) 03:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Apologies if i wasn't clear earlier, forming said idea. (and as far as i care, i don't care much about condescending tones, which your comment wasn't, simply because this is the internet I've given my fair share of em in the day.) Galnoth64 (talk) 03:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, how about taking Shark Drake's effect Up to Eleven? Like having him attack every monster your opponent controls and preventing him from activating Spell and Traps. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 03:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Up to eleven? (Haven't heard the phrase before XD) To be clear, would this activation preventing be triggered once he started his first attack until the battle phase ended or rather when a individual battle was starting to a certain part of it? (I.E. Attack declare through Damage step)Galnoth64 (talk) 04:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, as far as I know, cards with this effect usually would be able to do it w/o trouble (like Asura Priest), so I would believe it would be either before declaring the first attack (At the start of the Battle Phase) or for a more restrictive effect, probably destroying the first monster (when this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard). Since this is a Chaos Number, I would likely go with the first interpretation, but that's just me. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Hm, i guess that first interpretation would be better than, so thanks for clearing that up, and besides as far as i see it that 1000 LP restriction is difficult enough xD.Galnoth64 (talk) 04:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep. So, what are you going to call this Chaos Number? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Not 100% sure yet, but for the added part of the name i'm thinking of an synonym for bite (If anything, due in part of being a shark and as his full name in the japanese version calls him "Marine Biting Dragon" or something like that)Galnoth64 (talk) 04:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) All these swarms And i'm not even finished yet. So much shit xD What is it? Steel, Evil, Neo, Final? (Although i believe the last two are the same.) I'm not saying it's unnessecary, but holy heck any more renames and I might die xD Galnoth64 (talk) 04:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ...OK? Good for you? Just trying to pass the time with rambles. :/ Galnoth64 (talk) 04:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's the thing While the Pixel Solders and Pixel HEROes are based on video game character, there is nothing copyrighted (name or picture directly linking one to the other) in them. Other then Happy Segway, the Trivia for the Happy cards says "This guy is the character with the same name from Happy Wheels." That is what makes them a violation to the rule, the names are the same. If he can change the names from a direct reference to at least something that can still make sense to what it's based off of (like how Pixel Soldier Infamous Hero and Pixel HERO - Red Hammer link to Cole MacGrath and Mario respectively) I think Y-Tak will let them stay. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Taylor, the mind behind the HEROes says "the name is fair game since "Blue Bomber" is merely a nickname for Mega Man, and can thus be given to anyone similar." Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Lemme explain you somthing Galnoth64, the only that you did is that you renamed the template. Your cards should be renamed. I think a senior like Taylor or Y-Tak should do this job OR you yourself should do. idk how to rename. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The way to word that effect is this: "If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Add 1 of this card's Composition Materials to your hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard." --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:43, December 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem about all this *winks* Also, if you want, check out my wiki. It is a MUCH more laxed YCW, and you are free to add some good stuffies there freely. I tend to fix such wording, actually. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:01, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, CardTable is simpler, but it won't work on Xyzs, Compositions, Pendulums and every new custom mechanic on the wiki, like mine. We use CardTable2 for these cases. Now onto the Tuners, well, this shows all. I use CardTable2 on ALL cards I make. So, your choice. CardTable2 on EVERYTHING OR CardTable2 on Tuners and everything that you can't do on CardTable? I'll prefer the former. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC)